


Through A Mirror Darkly

by terisxenite



Category: Star Trek 2009
Genre: M/M, mirrorverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terisxenite/pseuds/terisxenite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mirror Kirk decides that he wants Bones. And we all know that James T. Kirk of the ISS Enterprise gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I own nothing interesting. All I've got is my bones, must be why I like McCoy so much.

"Whatever it is that you want can wait. This woman was almost killed again! Why do I even bother to patch their sorry hides up if they won't at least give them proper time to heal between interrogations?"

"I would imagine because your captain told you to. At least that is what I'm expecting to happen when I give an order, else wise things will become very unpleasant for you Dr. McCoy."

At the sound of his voice, Bones flinched and looked up. "Captain." There was no apology, no protestation that he had not realized who he was talking to. That was one thing he did so enjoy about Bones, he was far too proud to beg that easily. Three years in the academy together as roommates had instilled in them a very healthy respect for each other. Jim respected him because he had access to the most deadly poisons to man and could make your death look like an accident. McCoy respected him, because he'd seen him cleave a Klingon's head from his shoulders and then sit down to diner paying no mind to the blood that dried on his skin or the dead body twitching on the carpet.

"We need to have a conversation in private Doctor. Finish up with Yeoman Rand, and meet me in my quarters."

"Yes sir."

Jim felt himself harden as McCoy called him sir. Little did the good doctor know that he'd be calling him that and more very, very soon.

*********

Jim waited for McCoy in his cabin with a very nice snifter of brandy that had miraculously not been poisoned yet. He looked at the picture on his comm screen slightly bemused that his pursuit of the good doctor would end tonight. He'd shown his hand too early in their relationship, and McCoy had felt comfortable enough in the fact that Jim wouldn't have him killed to refuse a place at his side. While he had to admit that was intriguing, it was also frustrating.

Jim Kirk was not a patient man. He'd never had to be before. Most fell over top of themselves to gain the favor of the Empire's favorite son. With the family connections that his mother had ruthlessly exploited and grown upon his father's death, the large fortunes that came from the family's extortionist tendencies, and the relative safety that came from being joined with a family as influential as Kirk's had become, very few would deny him. This coupled with the fact that he obviously felt an attraction to him, made the doctor's refusal fascinating.

He looked down on the reports that littered his desk, the one most interesting at the moment was the one indicating the death of Jocelyn DeWinters formerly McCoy. It appeared that Marcus DeWinters was nowhere near as forgiving as the good doctor, and had murdered the bitch when he'd caught her cuckolding him. DeWinters had ceased all of Jocelyn's assets, and disinherited Joanna. And just because he felt like being a contrary bastard, had blocked both Jocelyn's and McCoy's relatives who had attempted to intervene on the girl's behalf.

Things were looking rather dire for the little one, because as valuable as he found McCoy, he did not have the clout within the Empire to remove DeWinters. Kirk on the other hand, well typically when Jim Kirk wanted someone dead they ended up that way very quickly. DeWinters would be no exception. Before Bones had even been informed of the situation, Jim had put the pieces into place to protect the child who had Leonard's eyes. Now he need only make Leonard aware of this timely intervention.

******

It didn't take long to destroy the doctor's soul. A moment's greeting at the door, then a few scant minutes to read and understand that his ex-wife was dead. A sharp gasp and a moment of sheer terror that crossed his eyes when he remembered that the bitch just had to marry up, which meant that he had absolutely no chance of stopping anything that this man had planned for his little girl. The moment when he realized why Kirk had called him here, and what his only option was if he wanted to see the most precious thing in his world come out unscathed.

Jim saw the lump in Leonard's throat and watched as he tried to form the words to beg. While he'd thought that was what he wanted, faced with it actually happening it just felt cheap somehow. He could win this way, but it was too easy. And felt far too much like force, and while he wasn't above manipulation, he had never condoned rape. He was James T. Kirk. If he couldn't manipulate you into wanting him in some fashion, then he didn't want you, and you probably didn't have a pulse anymore anyway.

He held up a hand to halt the man's words. "No Leonard. I could break you with this. You'd beg, you crawl, you'd do anything that I asked you to, just to spare that little girl one moments pain. You know that, and I know that." He stepped closer crowding the man and stroked a finger down the stubbled cheek consideringly. "I'm not going to do that. I am going to ask though, why precisely haven't you ever sought patronage? I mean Cupcake I can understand. The man is butt ugly with no redeeming factors. I can see why he has to tough it out alone."

He looked over McCoy's long frame, letting him feel the favorable judgment and lust in his eyes. "But you? You could never have to worry about something like this again. Not have to worry about some bastard fucking with your baby girl, messing with your mother, or that pretty little sister of yours that hasn't figured out yet that you and yours can't get her out of half of the trouble that fiery mouth of hers can get her into." The only sign that his words had an effect was the quick inhale when he mentioned his little sister's big mouth. _Had some trouble with that one in the past Len? What a pity._

"That moment of panic you felt when you realized that you couldn't do a damned thing to save your little girl? You never have to feel that again. All you have to do is ask, yet every offer you've ever gotten you've turned down." He chuckled darkly. "Hell you've even turned me down. And I can tell that you want me. So what's stopping you?"

The stony silence remained. And so Jim sighed and tapped his cheek softly. "Ok Len. You take this. " He handed him a capture of Joanna. "And go think about what I've said. I mean really think about it. This, this was your one freebie. I won't interfere again unless you've given me a reason. And we both know Doctor, that you and yours are going to need intercession again. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but at some point everyone does. You got lucky this time, because I was in a good mood and felt like making a point. Are you willing to chance that someone else will be so obliging the next time you're in need?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I own nothing interesting. All I’ve got is my bones, must be why I like McCoy so much. I owe the idea to the ST XI Kink Meme, and draw eternal inspiration from the Brightness Burns series, which is quite possibly one of the best things I’ve read ever.

McCoy sank onto his bed holding a bottle of bourbon and the capture of Joanna. He traced the freckles on his baby girl’s face and sighed while taking a deep sip of his drink. He hadn’t imagined that he was going to end up his CO’s bitch when he joined the fleet. Hell, if he’d wanted to do that, he could have stayed in Georgia. But thanks to Jocelyn, he was in a damn precarious position. Which only served to remind him just how easily someone who was reluctant to kill indiscriminately was taken advantage of in this world, but despite the fact that he’d suffered for it before and would again he couldn’t bring himself to regret that he could not so casually take a life. 

Yet he could regret the fact that he was in this spot now, because of the situation that his ex-wife had put herself and his baby girl in. He was really trying to find some grief for Jocelyn, but given the situation it was difficult. He considered the points that Kirk had brought up, of course he’d been considering them for half the night and most of a bottle of bourbon. No angle he approached them from made them any more favorable though. 

It wasn’t that Kirk was the worst that he’d seen, certainly within the officers of Starfleet. Well at least not with people he liked, and he was fairly certain that Kirk liked him or he wouldn’t have survived refusing him as long as he had. He’d never to his knowledge injured his partners more than an occasional slap or punch, which was nothing compared to the patch up jobs he’d preformed on the admirals pets. Now granted, the man was deadly. He’d seen the pile of dead bodies that trailed behind Starfleet’s youngest captain, and he was certain that there were many, many more that he would never know about. 

Not, he thought, that any of that really mattered. You didn’t get to be a captain, much less keep the job as long as Kirk had by being nice. At the same time he’d had every opportunity to have McCoy do anything he wanted, willingly, which come to think of it seemed to be one of the man’s kinks. But he’d just made him an offer, granted there were some small threats interspersed with the offer. And there was really any way to refuse the offer without bad things happening, but if this had been any other captain he’d have been bent over the desk back at the academy willing or not. 

He wasn’t sure what made Kirk want him so badly, but he seemed sincere enough in his pursuit. And he had saved his little girl without making it contingent on his servitude, or making him beg the favor. He did have to have a patron, as much as he hated the thought, to prevent the very things that Kirk had mentioned. As much as the thought of surrendering that much control made his skin crawl, he had to acknowledge that unless he wanted to start trying to leave a bloody path behind him, he needed someone with a reputation bad enough to scare off those who would hurt his baby girl. Kirk certainly sufficed there. 

He sighed. He was going to accept Kirk’s offer. He knew it, and he was sure Kirk knew it before he sent him out of that room. He had him by the short hairs. He’d never forgive himself if harm came to his baby because he’d been proud. It wasn’t like Kirk was repugnant. There had been a stirring of interest back at the academy, but then there as the Klingon incident. As a general rule when he had a choice he didn’t tend to associate with people who beheaded others and then sat calmly down as if the bloody mess in the center of the carpet wasn’t a big deal. 

Now it looked like he didn’t have much choice. And so he proceeded to enjoy his last night as a free man, accompanied by his bourbon and the hopes that he wasn’t about to make a very large mistake. He curled up in his bunk, and if the picture of Joanna bore a few water marks the next day it surely had to be from the condensation from his whiskey glass. It had to be, everyone knew that Starfleet officers did not cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Bones offers himself up to Kirk.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy capitulates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I own nothing interesting. All I’ve got is my bones, must be why I like McCoy so much.  
> The definition of patronship that I’m using comes from dictionary.com and is as follows ‘Roman History. the protector of a dependent or client, often the former master of a freedman still retaining certain rights over him.’ Hmmm. I wonder what kind of fun Kirk and McCoy can have within that context.

The next night at 2100 McCoy stood in front of the Captain’s door. He told himself that his knees were not shaking and he certainly wasn’t nervous. Oh who was he kidding? He was fucking terrified. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pictured his little girl’s smiling face. _Daddy, loves you baby girl. You’ll never know how much._ With her in mind he lifted his finger to the buzzer.

“Whatever it is had better be important.” McCoy winced at the annoyance in Kirk’s voice. That tone normally ended in someone being bloody in his sick bay. He swallowed and hoping that none of the misgivings and wariness he felt would make it into his reply. “It’s McCoy, Captain.” He did not get a reply, but the door slid open and he took that as a sign to enter. 

Kirk stood holding a wicked looking sword. He smiled, then flipped the sword in his hand before sheathing it and walked closer to McCoy. “Hello doctor, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?” He had expected smug superiority, and was flabbergasted by the cordiality. Particularly when he and Kirk both knew that there was no need. He’d known that Kirk could be charming when he wasn’t out for blood, that along with a pair of the bluest eyes in the known universe, and those pretty boy good looks of his had been one of the reasons that he’d moved up through the ranks so quickly. But he still couldn’t figure out why it was directed at him. 

“Come now doctor, there is no need to be shy, what could you possibly have needed to discuss with me at this time of night?”

“I’ve been thinking about what you and I discussed yesterday.” He swallowed heavily under the intense gaze and resisted the urge to shift around uncomfortably. He felt his heartbeat quicken when Kirk started slowly stalking towards him.

“Really, that’s wonderful. And what conclusions did you arrive at with all of this thinking of yours?” By this point he was standing only a few inches away. Close enough to touch, and McCoy felt himself lean slightly towards him. No longer able to maintain eye contact his eyes drifted down landing on the full lips. Realizing that looking at Kirk’s mouth was the last thing that he needed to do if he wanted to get through this conversation sometime tonight. He jerked slightly and forced himself to meet Kirk’s eyes once again.

He attempted to swallow his nervousness. “I thought about what you said. And you’re right. I can’t protect my family, and if you hadn’t intervened, I couldn’t have stopped what would have happened to my little girl. You’ve said that you won’t intervene again, unless I’ve given you a reason. So I’m here to give you a reason.”

Kirk’s lips quirked slightly. “And how exactly do you propose to do that Doctor?”

McCoy breathed in sharply through his nose. So much for generalities, the bastard actually meant to make him say it. “I find myself in need of a patron, sir. I was wondering if you would be interested in utilizing my services.”

In answer Kirk’s hand tilted McCoy’s chin upwards and tangled his fingers in the short fringe of hair at the back of McCoy’s neck. “I would be honored to be your patron Dr. McCoy.” With that Kirk pressed his lips to McCoy’s and Leonard felt fire scorch from his mouth all the way down to his toes. A strangely gentle tongue at his lips countered by a more forceful thumb to the hinge of his jaw prompted him to open his mouth. The fingers entwined in his hair left him nowhere to escape to and the kiss rapidly gained in heat and intensity. Finally when McCoy was clenching Kirk’s shoulders, and both were becoming lightheaded from lack of oxygen Kirk pulled back. 

“You do realize that I have no intentions of ever letting you go, don’t you?” Kirk spoke with a casual breathlessness. 

“Yes sir, I had gotten that impression.” McCoy felt the nervousness rise in the pit of his stomach as he watched Kirk’s smile widen. 

“That’s right, you’re all mine now aren’t you?”

“Yes sir.” McCoy felt an unwilling blush spread across his cheeks. This brought Kirk a great deal of pleasure if the twinkle in his eyes was any indication. He felt Kirk’s hands go to the sash at his waist and begin to work at the knot that he’d tied there, while his lips pressed against his again. Just as the kiss was beginning to deepen, and his sash was about to give way under the Captain’s questing fingers, the intercom beeped. 

“Bridge to Captain.” 

Kirk continued his exploration. “Bridge acknowledged.” 

“Klingon armada reported on the starboard bow Captain.”

Kirk pulled away from his sport with a scowl and a frustrated growl. “Someone is going to die for this.” He grabbed McCoy by his shirt, and gave him a short fiery kiss, a mash of teeth and lips and frustration. “Wait here. I’ll be back shortly. Apparently the last several hundred dead Klingons wasn’t enough of a display for them.” 

McCoy watched in silence as Kirk went whistling through the door. When he was sure that he was alone, he sank down onto the side of the bed, and clutching his head in his hands acknowledged the undeniable truth. _I am so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In our next chapter, McCoy finds out what exactly being James T Kirk’s thrall really means. Once again, if you’re enjoying the story please do let me know. Kirk is a rather vain fellow, and your kind comments make him preen so prettily.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: See I told you Mirror Kirk was a bastard, and a crafty one at that. Let me know what you think. I've never written anything quite like this, so I'm not quite sure how this one's going to be received. Definitely going to lose me my membership to the sunshine and rainbows club though. More likely on the way soon, cause Mirror Kirk is a demanding dom even as a muse.


End file.
